


[馬兜巴三人+微幹部組]糖罐子與蜂蜜罐

by nova2837



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Other, a little Gueira/Meis
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837
Summary: 補充1：坎羅的薪水是直接匯進梅斯戶頭，再由梅斯分發零用金給坎羅的。此糖罐事件後里歐的薪水也跟著依法處理
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis
Kudos: 2





	[馬兜巴三人+微幹部組]糖罐子與蜂蜜罐

自領到消防隊的第一筆薪水，生活總算能有些轉變。一點點奢華、一點點放縱，不用再顧慮會不會有人餓肚子，不必把糧食物資平均分配，他們可以買想要的東西只為了讓自己開心。

這當然是好事，所以梅斯也不想限制坎羅太多，給坎羅的零用錢隨坎羅怎麼去花，他管都不想管；里歐理財觀念本就很好，也不著他來擔心——直到他發現家裡罐子愈來愈多，多到都要成山了。

「Boss，飯前不要吃那麼多糖果，等等你會吃不下飯的……」

「坎羅！叫你不要用手舀著蜂蜜吃你聽不懂啊！髒死了你知不知道！？」

撿回來的櫥櫃除了碗盤與調味料，其他全被糖果罐與蜂蜜罐佔據了地位，某天梅斯試圖塞下別人送的茶具組卻了無空隙，這才承認事態已經超脫控制。於是他提出想法，希望里歐與坎羅能可節制些。

「好嘛好嘛，不放櫥櫃那放我房裡總行了吧？意見真多欸你。」

「我們兩個睡同一間房同一張床，你的房間就是我的房間，何況你東西放房內就一定會拿到床上吃，到時候害我們都睡螞蟻窩！」

「嘖，看來只好在晚餐前全部吃掉了……」

「不，Boss，我不會讓你這麼做的。」

今日的梅斯依舊很苦惱，他嘆了口氣，決定減少坎羅的零用錢，順便把里歐的薪水一併納入管理範圍，只希望兩人不要因此恨上他就好。

或許這就是所謂甜蜜的負荷吧，他微笑地想。

**Author's Note:**

> 補充1：坎羅的薪水是直接匯進梅斯戶頭，再由梅斯分發零用金給坎羅的。此糖罐事件後里歐的薪水也跟著依法處理


End file.
